A Couples' Holidays
by heathnils
Summary: Holiday drabbles that will be updated on Holidays only. One couple per Holiday. Yaoi only though. AU. Fluff... Lots and Lots of fluff.
1. New Year's with Stingue

**Welcome to 2017!**

 **Let's kick this year off with some new fanfics with me contributing with this lovely work. This work is will be on the random yaoi couples I just absolutely adore on certain holidays that I am well knowledge of... So forgive me for any arrogance or insensitivity. I'm be doing one couple per holiday- So this fic unlike the others will only be updated on Holidays only! Just random little drabbles that don't connect with one another and are either original or AU. Nothing special.**

 **I think we can all agree that it's just fun seeing what couple does what on what holiday. X3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Rogue! Hurry or we'll miss it!"

"I'm hurrying... I'm hurrying..."

It was a couple of minutes to midnight and Rogue Cheney found himself in the cold bitter night air and took another deep sigh as he pushed his tired and burning legs up the snowy hill, the gentle wind fluttering through his dark hair while his boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe, ran up ahead of him. Excited, bubbly practically jumping all over the place, leaving Rogue in the dust to sigh.

Where does he get all this energy?

He barely had time to register when the blonde suddenly appeared right before him smiling blue eyes locking onto startled red ones of the ravenette when he suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm and started to pull the startled man up the hill, practically dragging him.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Rogue breathed, struggling to keep up. "Sting! Please slow down!"

"I can't! We have to get to the top! And fast!"

"I'm sure we'll see the fireworks no matter where we are, they're aren't going anywhere," Rogue tried to reason, though his shortness of breath made it a tad difficult, "Why is it so important that we reach the top? And why couldn't we have brought the kids?"

"You'll see baby." Came that mischievous reply. "You'll see."

"Sting- You know how I feel about games-"

"You'll love this okay? I promise."

Rogue sighed in defeat, body going slack so as to allow Sting to drag him to the top of the hill, he was cold, even under the heavy layers of winter clothes he wore he shivered and wanted nothing more then to see what the blonde wanted and then go home before he was greeted with a beautiful sight. He could see the whole town of Crocus from the hilltop, the lights sparkled like flecks of glitter from Wendy and Frosch's countless arts and crafts projects, it truly was breathtaking. He blinked as he felt himself being tugged toward an old willow tree and found himself facing the most romantic picnic he had ever seen. Hidden by the tree's low hanging branches though they were still parted enough to allow the view of the city was a large red blanket that was surrounded by a circle of shimmering candles.

"We're... Sitting out here?" Rogue questioned, touched at the romantic gesture but confused all at the same time. "In the dead of winter?"

"Yep." Sting smiled, nudging the ravenette forward. "I wanted to make this night super special."

"How is this New Year's special then any of the other New Year's we celebrated?" Rogue asked as he was brought to the blanket and urged to sit down. "We could've still celebrated with the kids-"

"No!" Sting cried, startling Rogue. "I'm sorry but- I just- I just wanted it to be between me and you- Between us-"

"Us?"

"Us." Sting nodded, hands clasping around Rogue's mitten cladded ones and pulling him closer just as the city's lights started to shut off. "This is about us."

"What?"

 **TEN**

"I wanna talk to you about something," Sting bit his lip, "Something really really important."

"Oh?" Rogue's eyes grew wide. "About what?"

"About us."

 **NINE**

"What about us?" Rogue leaned in. "Is something wrong?"

"No- Yes- I don't- No! Wait yes!"

"Sting... You're not making any sense-"

 **EIGHT**

"I know I know! But it's important! I promise!"

"You... Are you..." Rogue could feel his whole body shaking. "Are you... Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?"

 **SEVEN**

Rogue attempted to stand up and pull away only for Sting to pull him back, grip tightening. Rogue could feel his heart shatter and he wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He knew it he just knew it! Tonight was going to be _'special'_ all right.

"Rogue- What are you talking about?"

"I... I don't satisfy you anymore... Do- Do I?"

 **SIX**

"What?" Sting was shocked. Why would he talking like that? "No... Baby- That's not it."

"Then what?" Rogue growled, livid. "What is it then? Huh?"

"I told you it's about our relationship!"

 **FIVE**

"You don't find me attractive anymore, do you?" Rogue demanded, standing up. "Is there someone else?!"

"Wha- No! Nothing like that," Sting exclaimed, hands fumbling around the front of his winter coat, "It's better then that! Honest!"

"What's is better then 'breaking up' with me?!"

 **FOUR**

"Rogue, I've known you since the day we first came to the orphanage-"

Rogue blinked, eyes wide. "Wha-"

"We both lost his fathers to tragic circumstances- Met other kids who had similar circumstances," Sting continued, ignoring Rogue's response, "We wallowed in the dark, formed a family that gave comfort before finally finding the light- In a man named Hayden, another man named Valerian and then each other-"

"Sting-"

 **THREE**

"But I found my light... I found my light in you," Sting's face broke into a watery smile pulling both hands out of his coat pockets, "I can't be any happier."

He dropped down onto one knee, held out a small black box and opened the lid revealing a beautiful silver band decorated with black crystals and large ruby in the middle. Rogue could feel his heart beating wildly, hands clasped themselves over his mouth, his eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears. Was he-?

"Sting..?"

 **TWO**

"Rogue Cheney... Will you marry me?"

Rogue was speechless- To say the least- He didn't know what to say! His whole body trembled, not from the cold, tears slipped and fell to the ground. Sting fidgeted from his position on the ground.

"So... What do you say... Rogue?"

 _'Please say yes.'_

 **ONE**

"Yes..."

"Wha-" Did he hear right? "Did you say-"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR'S**

Sting gasped when he was suddenly toppled backwards, back slamming against the frozen ground from Rogue throwing his whole weight against him, tackling him to the blanket, chilly lips capturing his own into a hot searing kiss. Sting was shocked at first but he nonetheless melted into the kiss, dropping the box onto the blanket, allowing the blonde to wrap his arms around the body that straddled and trapped him against the frozen ground. His hands wandered lower as the fireworks exploded into the night air high above them not only celebrating the new year but to celebrate the birth of a new couple.

* * *

 **This is actually part of the Puzzle Pieces series though it takes place sometime after 'Nesting Dolls', an upcoming story and before 'Complusion'. While it plays no important part to the actually series, I'm sure there were a lot of you faithful followers, or die hard Stingue fans who was just curious on how Sting proposed to Rogue that ended them up married. I'll admit- I was too.**

 **I was too.**


	2. Valentine's Day with Gratsu

It was Valentine's day and love was in the air.

The town of Magonila had decorated itself for the holiday with red, pink and white streamers, balloons, hearts and confetti with chatter of the townspeople being that of love, the only seemingly good subject of interest. But deep in the very heart of the city walked a certain well-known fire mage, who strutted proudly to his destination after struggling to think of or find anything that would be considered _'special'_.

It wasn't easy nor was it fair.

That bastard made it look so easy!

Natsu Dragneel was a rather well known face in the town of Magnolia, in all of Fiore. He was carefree, compassionate, reckless, child-like by nature, was fiercely loyal to a fault and very protective. His mind was rather straightforward and was incapable of disrespect or hostility. As such people would find it hilarious that romance would be something the destructive and brash Salamander would be capable of.

Natsu smirked.

He'll show them!

Natsu hummed a merry little tune as he bustled about his kitchen, stirring and mixing within the pots and bowls on his counter top. He was just so excited for the special surprise dinner he had in mind for his dashing ice prince and the minute he did, his mind automatically drifted to that soft, spiky, dark hair, his gorgeous dark blue eyes that seemed to easily enrapture the pinkette, and that body. That amazing and delicious body that was toned and muscular that while it made the pinkette jealous he couldn't help but run his slender fingers dance and trace every dip and curve, flutter across the papery scars that Natsu seemed to admire despite heavy objection while drooling over and worshiping it.

Twin Gods above, he was sexy...

And Gray was his mate!

Gray was always doing something _'special'_ for the fire mage on this holiday since they got together three years ago. Any holidays actually, if the pinkette thought on it, ranging from his birthday to even the less important tree day, Gray would plan something for just the two of them.

But not this year!

When Team Natsu took that mission under Erza's _'request'_ to take care of a bunch of bandits that looted a bunch of gold, gems and other valuable trinkets from a local mountain town, Natsu watched the valuables being returned to their rightful owner's hand, hoping that they could give him inspiration or an idea as to what to get Gray. Gray didn't like having flowers or chocolates thrown at him. He wasn't a vain man- nor was he materialistic, he wasn't even the slightest bit shallow. If anything, he was just an egotistical asshole- And that only came into play during contests and challenges so while most of the time it was in play, when it was just him and Natsu, there was no such thing. Most of the time, the guy was just a laid-back, tired and lazy ass who looked like he wanted to be anywhere that wasn't where he would be currently...

He told Lucy this and she suggested an idea to the pinkette and that was how he knew what he was going to do for Gray.

 _"How about a romantic meal? Loke's always done them for me..."_

He smiled as he continued making his special dinner, excited for the mere thought he was actually one up on the ice mage. Doing something romantic before he could and he couldn't help the child-like giggle that escaped his lips and so glad that Happy was willing sacrifice to precious time he wanted to spend with Carla to help him distract Gray, under pretense that the ice maker mage help him find the perfect gift for Carla.

Distracted the pinkette was he didn't realize that the roast he put into the oven had burst into flames until it was too late and the fire alarm went off.

"Wha- Oh no!"

* * *

"Ok... I think she's going to like it," sighed a rather exhausted ice mage, "You must've gone through one of everything from that market."

"It's got to be perfect!" Happy whined, clutching the gift wrapped fish tighter as he floated around Gray's head. "It can't be anything less than that!"

"I know- I know," Gray assured with a wave of his hand, "But it doesn't explain why you needed me. You seemed more capable by yourself-"

"You had to."

"Why?"

Happy sat there, staring at the ravenette like he just noticed he was there. "Because you had to."

"That didn't answer my question furball!"

Happy giggled, while Gray sighed in slight annoyance and rolled his eyes as they walked down a dirt path toward their home. He couldn't believe he got conned into this, but alas he did- And it was all because he forgot- Actually forgot- that Valentine's Day was this weekend and didn't realize it until he had woken up and glanced over to his calendar and nearly screamed, somehow not waking Natsu in the process due to his frantic behavior in the bedroom. When Happy came into his and Natsu's shared bedroom, asking for help, naturally Gray was quick to accept the offer as he saw it as a way to get something for his mate before the dragon slayer woke up and figured out what today was.

He didn't expect it last all fucking day.

After spending hours upon hours going to every fish market Magnolia possessed to help Happy find the perfect fish for Carla, Gray decided to settle on getting a large bouquet of red roses and dinner reservations for a nice sit down restaurant for later tonight. He was going to head home, grab Natsu, have them both shower and dress decent, drop Happy off at Wendy's and then head off.

Provided if he got away that was.

"Huh... That's weird."

Gray blinked. "What's weird?"

"There's smoke coming through the trees," Happy replied, pointing toward the direction, "It's looks like it's coming from our house..."

"WHAT?!"

Gray's head snapped up in the direction Happy was pointing and sure enough there was smoke, thick and ash grey. Alarmed, Gray ran forward with Happy following right behind as the two of them ignored all any and all danger and dashed into the thick smoke.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Natsu swallowed the last of the flames down, saving his kitchen from the heat's hunger trying to save the dinner he worked so hard on making for him and his ice prince. Once the smoke cleared the pinkette got a good look at his roast and felt the world crushing his chest.

His dinner- His hard work- Was destroyed.

Natsu fell to his knees as a small sniffle escaped his lips as tears stinging his eyes as they welled up at the destroyed dinner. For once he wanted to do something special for Gray, for once he wanted to surprise Gray, just for once he wanted to be the _'romantic'_ one.

"Natsu!" Natsu jumped in the air upon sound of his lover's voice. "Natsu! Where are you?"

"I-I'm in here!" Natsu called, wiping his eyes. "In the kitchen..."

"Oh god Natsu!" Gray cried, bursting into the room, followed by Happy. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Natsu soothed. "I'm okay... I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I-I was making dinner..." Came the soft voice. "Roast beef with mashed potatoes... Must've- Must've set it to high..."

Gray nodded and with a small smile, tugged the fire mage into his arms allowing Natsu to lean forward and pressed himself against his mate's chest. Natsu blinked before a large bundle of roses entered his line of vision pulling away to get a better look.

"I got you these." Gray smiled. "I know it's not a good time, but uh- Happy Valentine's day, Natsu."

Natsu slowly wrapped his hand around the bundle of thorny stems and brought the roses to his face. He stared at the beautiful soft red petals before realization sunk in, everything sinking in and making the pinkette clutch the roses closer to his chest as tears bubbled in his eyes, startling Gray.

"Is- Is something w-wrong?"

"It's not fair." Natsu whispered.

"Natsu?"

"It's not fair," Natsu repeated, tears falling. "It's not fair!"

"Natsu- Baby, what's not fair?"

"All this happened just because I wanted to do something nice for you," Natsu wailed. "You've always been the one doing nice and special things for me! You've gotten me flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals and other girly shit, just this once I wanted to return the favor!"

"Baby-" Gray was touched.

"Sure, I was embarrassed and annoyed as shit by them because they, at first, make me feel like I'm some girl to you, but in the end, they were so sweet! I kept them all!" Natsu clutched the roses tighter, almost crushing them against his chest. "So I decide to treat you to dinner! I wanted to make it special! I'm sorry Gray! I'm so so sorry! I ruined Valentine's day!"

"Hey now, don't worry about it," Gray replied soothingly, pulling the pinkette back into his arms against his now bare chest rubbing a gentle hand up and down the dragon slayer's back. "It's okay-"

"No it's not!" Natsu retorted into the ice mage's throat. "I ruined your special dinner!"

"Oh, but you didn't."

"Huh?" Natsu pulled away from the embrace, eyes wide and confused. "I didn't? What?"

"What you got me was _'appreciation'_." Gray explained with a small smile. "It's makes me happy to know that you like the gifts I got you. To me, that's something special."

Natsu blinked several times before a large smile appeared across his face and pressed himself deeper into Gray's neck and chest with a small laugh.

"But ya' know what-"

Natsu blinked and craned his head and looked up. "What?"

"How 'bout I treat you to dinner?" Gray leaned forward and placed a kiss to Natsu's forehead. "I got us some reservations at a quaint restaurant.."

"That's sounds nice..." Natsu sniffed. "Thanks."

Gray just smiled.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	3. St Patrick's with Fraxus

Freed Justine hated drinking.

He hated drunken idiots.

He hates bars.

He hated St. Patrick's Day.

See where he was going with this?

He sighed irritably as he took another sip of the drink he had in his hands as he glared heatedly at the back of his best friend's slash roommate's head. Bickslow was the reason he was in the one place he hated in all of Fiore since the raven-bluenette wanted to get out, meet up with a couple of friends and celebrate March 17th with earnest and the only reason he got dragged along was because _'holing yourself in your room'_ wasn't an adequate excuse and that he needed to 'get out more'. He sighed for the umpteenth time, trying to figure out how he was going to slip out without catching Bickslow's eye.

Oh?

While scanning the packed bar for a way out, he came across the sight of the most beautiful man he ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. He was very tall and rather muscular with dark orange eyes, his hair was blonde, slicked back with numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falling forward in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and what looked to be a large tribal tattoo, extending from his left shoulder to his back, covered by a sleeveless turtleneck. He truly was gorgeous.

He sighed and turned his attention back to his drink, fiddling with the straw mostly. There was no hope for him if the throng of women surrounding the man were anything to go by, what with their swooning and batting their fake eyelashes at him as they leaned against him, trying to gain his attention. He sighed once more, standing up from his seat, unaware of the hunk's attention on him. He was going home as he did have school work after all.

To hell with Bickslow.

"Hey- Where ya' going Freed baby?"

He barely got to feet from the counter when as if by magic, there was Bickslow. Standing in his pathway, with to large glasses of beer in each hand, having the complete gall to look udderly befuddled by the greenette's actions.

"Home."

"What? Why?"

"Because this seems utterly pointless."

"It's St. Patrick's Day Freed baby-"

"Yes, I understand that," Freed sighed in irritability, "But what I don't understand is all the drinking."

"It's St. Patrick's Day." Bickslow chuckled, shaking his head. "Silly."

"Other then that," Freed replied with a head shake of his own, "St. Patrick's Day is a cultural and religious celebration held on 17 March, the traditional death date of Saint Patrick a foremost patron saint of Ireland."

"Ok..."

"Now green has been seen as the color of Ireland since the mid 1600's and many believed the man to have wore a shamrock as a symbol to explain the Holy Trinity of the pagan Irish," Freed continued, ignoring Bickslow's utter confusion at the sudden explanation, "But what I don't understand is all the insisted drinking!"

"Oh~ You need to lighten up," Bickslow smiled, holding out a beer glass to the disgruntled greenette, "And stop worrying about things... Have fun!"

"No." Freed stated firmly pushing past him. "I'm going home."

"But Freed-"

"Going home."

And with that, Freed moved forward, leaving a stunned Bickslow behind him, unaware of the two sets of intentions following close behind him. He folded his arms across his chest, holding them close, shivering, as he trudged through the brisk March air on his way back to his shared apartment. He barely reached the block's end when out of nowhere a rather large burly gentleman, causing him to let out a startled gasp and fell back from the sudden and unexpected contact though Freed was quick to return to his feet as he didn't want dwell out in the streets too long.

"Sorry about that," Freed mumbled, bowing slightly, "I was heading home and wasn't paying attention-"

The man just stood there, staring at Freed as if he had never seen the man before in his life making the greenette rather uncomfortable with scene was being slowly painted around him. He began to move around the man, so as to go home and rid himself of this unnerving feeling and like with the first time, he didn't get very far.

"If you'll excuse me- What the- Let go!"

He was yanked back rather harshly toward the man, forcing the stunned greenette into the man's broad chest. A thick arm wrapped itself around his waist preventing Freed from moving, leaving him trapped.

"What are doing out here, all alone?"

"I'm heading home!" Freed growled placing both hands against the man's chest, trying to push him away. "Did you not hear me? Now- Let me go!"

"How 'bout you and I get a drink?"

"I said let go!"

The man's grip seemed to become more tighter, smile more darker. "Why? Don't cha' know it's St. Patrick's Day?"

"I don't care!"

"Judging by your hair, you're all ready to celebrate..." He leaned forward, alcohol stained breath fanning Freed's face. "Completely different from what's being shown to me..."

"Wha- You-" Freed spluttered, "This is my natural hair color thank you very much!"

"Then you won't mind showing me the 'carpet' now will you?"

Freed's face was a completely dark red at this point as he tried to soundly mouth his protest when he suddenly felt himself being pulled toward an alleyway. The many different scenario started to form in the greenette's mind from what would happen if two people went down an alleyway, alone and fear began to crawl up his spine. He struggled harder to escape.

"Let go!"

"Oh~ Don't be like that~"

"Please let go!"

"Hey!"

A third voice entered the air, causing both men to halt in their actions and turned to the source of it and Freed's eyes grew wide. It was the hunky blonde from the bar he left earlier and he looked rather mad as he stormed toward the two men, causing the greenette to shrink slightly and he had no idea as to why either, since he didn't even know the man.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Didn't you hear him?" The blonde snarled, hands curled into fists. "He said LET GO!"

And with that, he brought one of his fists up and brought back down and into the man's face, sending him flying into the brick wall, clear to the other side if the alleyway and knocking the man out cold. Freed lost his footing from the sudden and harsh removal of the man who held him and the awkward balance he had while trying to escape him and began to fall forward only to be caught by a rather strong arm before being helped back into place. He blushed when his blue eyes locked with that orange gaze and quickly looked away.

"Knew he was up ta something- Following you..." He turned to Freed. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes... Thank- Thank you."

"What's your name?"

Freed looked up at his savior. "Beg pardon?"

"Your name," he repeated, with an odd smile, "What is it?"

"F-Freed... Freed Justine." Freed mumbled, face red. "Freed Justine..."

"Laxus Dreyar."

"Hello Laxus."

"Well Freed, care to explain ta me what you were doing- Walking out here alone on today of all days with losers like him crawling around?"

"I was heading home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Home." Freed nodded, grimacing slightly. "My roommate to drag me out here in hopes I'd get into the _'holiday'_ spirit- I'm not much of a _'celebrator'_ of St. Patrick's day..."

"I see." Laxus chuckled. "Mind if I walk ya' home?"

"I- Uh- What?"

"Mind if I walk ya home?" Laxus repeated, holding an arm out. "Unless ya wanna run into more rats like him-"

"No not really," Freed shook his head rapidly, quick to wrap his arms around Laxus's, "I don't want anymore-"

"Then allow me." Laxus chuckled, leading the greenette.

"I didn't think you'd be 'interested' in someone like me," Freed smiled, "I mean, I'm scrawny... Male..."

"Let's just say I'm a man with a rather _'selective taste'_."

Freed grinned.

* * *

Bickslow didn't get home until late into the night, close to or around three in the morning. He slowly and carefully unlocked the front door and slowly opened it, before slipping inside and closing the door carefully behind him. He tiptoed into the living room, in hopes of cutting across the floor to get to his room without his roommate noticing. He paused upon an unusual sight.

There, sitting on the couch, snuggled against one another underneath a large blanket was his roommate Freed and his boss Laxus. Both sleeping while a movie played in the background. Bickslow smiled and just shook his head as he continued his silent trek to his room.

About damn time those two got together.

He no longer had to play 'match maker'.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm late! I had forgotten and got easily side tracked! D:**


	4. April Fool's GajeelxRogue

When he first woke up, Rogue Cheney knew right then and there that today was going to be a terrible, horrible no good very bad day. He groaned and shifted to look to his bedside table to his little day to day calendar and let out another groan; A groan of despair.

Today was April 1st.

The day for pranks, jokes and hi-jinks- A true fool's paradise. Rogue rolled over until he was flat on his back and he chanced a look to the right side of his bed and wasn't the least bit surprised to find it empty. He had no doubt in his mind where and what his mate was up to at this very moment and he growled low in his throat as he slowly began to sit up and get himself ready for the day. He really hated April Fool's Day.

He swore to the twin dragons that if that bastard pranked him, Gajeel Redfox would rue the day he was born.

It wasn't truly too much to ask for, right? Rogue sighed as he swung his legs over the side of his bed while running a hand through dark locks. This was Gajeel he was talking about after all and Rogue had to be clever in order to avoid whatever pratfalls the older ravenette had in store for him this year though it should come as a comfort that he wasn't the only one suffering them as Natsu and Sting seemed to be on the receiving end as well but it didn't seem to comfort him.

Determination suddenly filled the smaller male- This year Rogue wasn't going to fall prey to his mate's pranks. Not this year! This year Rogue was going to be the one that pranked Gajeel. But how can the shadow dragon slayer get back at the iron dragon slayer?

And then an idea formed.

It was cruel, he knew, but it was one he knew would top all the pranks Gajeel had ever played on him and any he might be planning to play on him today. It might very well show that man how hurtful and exasperating his pranks were. He quickly pulled out his lacrima phone and dialed in a number, waiting as it rung until Natsu's voice spoke from the other end.

"Hey Rogue- What's up?"

"I need a favor."

* * *

Gajeel took a deep breath as he quickly peered into his house and sniffed the air tersely before pushing open his door with his shoulder, walking into the kitchen and set his items down carefully on the counter top. It seemed his mate had indeed stepped out and from the strength of Rogue's scent indicated that he had stepped out around an hour ago and it seemed he had company. Gajeel rubbed his hands together and cackled evilly.

He wasn't only going to prank his mate but the fire brat as well.

He quickly made tracks to their bathroom and once he was there, he found himself frozen in his tracks, eyes glued to an item sitting on the bathroom counter. He felt fear clawing its way up his chest as he continued to stare at it finding it impossible and yet there it was as clear as day as he slowly reached for it and picked it up. He gave it a hesitant sniff but he couldn't shove aside what it was or what he was possibly looking at.

It was a pregnancy tester, that had been tested positive- And it was Rogue's.

He knew that submissive dragons could get pregnant, submissive males doing so only during their heat cycle and dragon slayers carrying the traits of dragons had to adhere to that rule as well, meaning Rogue, being a submissive male, was liable to become pregnant. He knew that the fire brat, Natsu, was pregnant and with the lightening bastard's child but what confused Gajeel was how and when did Rogue become pregnant as the shadow dragon slayer's heat wasn't due for another week unless-

Unless it came early!

That would explain Rogue's needy and frisky behavior the week before and the older male knew he didn't wear the adequate protection. Or least he thought he didn't- He really didn't recall. So absorbed the older ravenette was he didn't smell or realize that his mate had came home until he heard Rogue's call out to him from the front door.

"I'm home!" Gajeel froze and quickly looked over his shoulder. "Gajeel?"

"I heard ya'." Gajeel finally found his voice and hated how small it sounded. "I'm... I'm in the bathroom."

"So you are." Rogue smiled, appearing barely a minute later. He blinked, smile faltering. "Is something wrong?"

"What-? Naw!" Gajeel put on the best damned convincing smile he could, while snatching up the pregnancy test and hid it behind his back. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, he didn't seem to be buying it. "You don't look sure..."

"I'm sure sooooooo- How's your day?"

"Fine," Rogue seemed a bit concerned before his eyes adverted to the sink and began looking around the rather spacious bathroom, "Gajeel?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Have you seen a pregnancy test lying around by chance?" Rogue asked, peeking underneath the sink.

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yeah," Rogue nodded, "I left on the counter to allow it time to highlight the proper results."

Gajeel could feel a cold sweat envelop him as it had defiantly confirmed the one thing the iron dragon slayer had been fearing-

Rogue was indeed pregnant.

"No...?"

Rogue looked toward Gajeel. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm sure."

"I'm not convinced."

And before Rogue knew it, Gajeel fell to his knees, grasping his head as the pregnancy test rolled forward while anxieties and fears washed over Gajeel. Spilling forward before he could even stop them.

"I can't do it!" Gajeel cried. "I'm not ready!"

Rogue had to use his hand to cover his mouth in order to hide a satisfactory smile. "Not ready for what?"

"To be a dad!" Gajeel replied. "I don't know the first thing on how- I love you Rogue and I want to be with always but I can't! I just can't!"

Rogue didn't mean for it to happen but it happened. A small snicker left the barrier of Rogue's lips and before long he started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?!" Gajeel growled, glaring at the smaller ravenette. "Here I am, exposing my fears and there you are-"

"Gajeel," Rogue choked through the laughter, "I'm not pregnant."

"Ye- Ta- What?" That was not what the iron mage was expecting. "You're not? Then- What- Why?"

"April Fool's love."

"How?!" Gajeel barked, waving the plastic contraption in Rogue's face. "How?!"

"That's actually Natsu's," Rogue explained, taking a deep breath and evening himself out, "I asked him this morning if he could whip up a positive for me for prank I wanted to play- He was more then willing surprisingly- When he said he still had the one that first confirmed for Laxus's guard group he was indeed pregnant."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm so sick and tired of you pranking me," Rogue bit back, turning away from the man just as the bite of tears made themselves known, "I know April Fool's isn't meant to exclude anyone in the day of pranking, but it's one thing if it's teasing and and unintentional but it a completely another matter when it's malicious and hurtful! You remember the Harvest Festival?"

Gajeel bit his lip; He did. Something then clicked in his mind and he slowly began reaching out for the smaller male, fingers brushing those soft locks.

"Rogue?"

"What?"

The tone had Gajeel recoil slightly but he persisted, wrapping his arms around that slim waist as Rogue let out a soft gasp when Gajeel buried his face in the back of his neck- His mate needed him.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Did Gajeel just say- "What did-"

"I'm sorry... Raios," Gajeel repeated tilting Rogue's face toward him and capturing the shadow mage's plush lips into a sweet kiss. Rogue could feel warmth spreading in his chest at the gentle gesture and familiar name, "I didn't realize they were hurting you..."

"They do," Rogue sighed against Gajeel's lips before nipping at them, "It hurt."

"Never again," Gajeel whispered, kissing those tempting lips once more, "I'll never prank you again..."

"Never again?"

"Never again." Gajeel nodded. "No one will ever prank you again. I promise."

"Good... Thank you."

"I love you Raios."

"I love you too Gajeel."

 _ ***Omake***_

It had been over a month later and Rogue had found himself locked in his own bathroom, fear and anxiety piercing the pit of his stomach, making want to throw up like if that wasn't what he had been doing the past two week. He didn't know how he was going to tell Gajeel, he never meant for the prank to become real but the doctor confirmed his suspicions after weeks of testing. He cringed when he heard the front door slam open and a joyous boom echoed in the house.

"Rogue! I'm home!"

Rogue clutched the sink tighter til he heard it crack and jumped when Gajeel spoke once more- This time from right behind him.

"Hey... You okay?"

"Gajeel..." Rogue couldn't stop the tears. "Oh Twin Dragons Gajeel-"

"Hey hey- What's wrong?" Gajeel asked, gathering the trembling shadow mage in his arms. "What did the doctor say?"

It was now or never.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Rogue smiled weakly before burying his face into his hands, sniffling, "And I'm not joking this time..."

"Fuck..."

* * *

 **This was actually based on what my mother did to my father on April Fool's some plus many years ago that eventually landed them my sister. X3**


	5. Easter with Lyoray

It was the day before Easter, the clock near to striking midnight but Lyon Vastia was still up as he could not sleep. He paced in his living room, his mind racing a mile a minute. He and his boyfriend of 4 years, Gray Fullbuster, had gotten into another fight, a fight that wasn't that bad but yet, bad enough that it had the silverette ousted to the living room couch for the night. So Lyon remained awake trying to think of a way to get his ravenette to forgive him, though he had his pride, Lyon was even willingly admitted that he indeed was the one that started with an unintentional harsh jab and ended with an equally but intentional harsh jab.

 _"You need to grow up!"_

And that was how basically a small summary of how Lyon got ousted to the living room for the night, struggling with the task of earning the smaller male's affections and forgiveness. But could he gain Gray's forgiveness?

Then an idea struck him and his eyes grew wide as saucers.

He knew the one thing that could possibly cheer up his boyfriend and it made the silverette cringe. Well- If he can pull off wearing it then so can he.

It was Easter tomorrow after all.

It was for Gray!

* * *

When Gray first woke up, at first he could understand why he felt down and rather sullen but as his mind finally caught up with him, he remembered and he was quick to growl and turn back over in his bed- He and Lyon got into a fight. He sighed again and flipped onto his back, forearm resting over his eyes.

He really shouldn't allow a silly little insult get to him like that- Especially since its was rather childish to begin with but it was clear it couldn't be helped. Today was also marked as the anniversary of Ultear's and her husband, Siegrain's disappearance- So naturally, he was rather a bit sensitive. He missed his sister and her husband, loved them both. He sighed again before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He shouldn't allow this stupid spat get in the way of enjoying this holiday with his boyfriend- After all, the ravenette felt was his fault to begin with, starting it as he took in a harsh but unintentional jab and retaliated out of spite. But how was he going to make up for his childish behavior?

 _'Maybe the bunny outfit?'*_ Suggested a rather mischievous part of his brain that had the ravenette blush bright red. That could work.

He made to get up and go find the outfit when the bedroom door swung open and the sight that stood there had Gray turn an even brighter shade of red. Lyon stood there, in the doorway wearing the exact bunny outfit that he planned on wearing, but it looked rather good on Lyon- jumped a little as Lyon, with the reddest face the ravenette had ever seen, held out a large Easter basket toward the stunned male smiling rather nervously.

"Happy Easter Gray."

Gray took the outstretched basket in his arms, eyes never leaving Lyon who sat down next to him.

"And I... I wanna say I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Gray was still too stunned.

Lyon sighed. "About last night. I didn't- I never- I never meant to say those things... I was just stressed but that's no excuse-"

"No," Gray shook his head, "No. It was my fault- I was being a child- I need to grow up but if you don't mind me asking-"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a reason you're wearing my- uh- _'special outfit'_?"

 _'You're so hot in that...'_

 _'Shut it brain! We're supposed to be mad or something!'_

 _'Screw that!'_

Lyon's face grew into a brighter shade of red that had Gray coo as the silverette fumble over his words.

"I just- Well, I wanted-" Lyon took a deep breath, fiddling with the ends of the bright pink ribbon around his neck as he tried to relax his nerves. "I decided to return the favor- You've always wore this for me... I wanted to make you happy..."

He chanced a look at his boyfriend.

"Did it work?"

Gray placed the Easter basket onto the bedside next to him before turning back around and pulled Lyon into a searing and passionate kiss. The silverette was shocked at first but quickly recovered as pulled the smaller male closer until he was flushed against his chest, nibbling on the lower lip until Gray finally relented with a moan and granted access. Lyon smirked, tilting the angle of the kiss in order to better taste and plunder the boy's sweet cavern, pushing him slowly backwards onto his back until he was on top of him before finally releasing Gray's lips allowing the two of them to breathe. Gray's face was flushed a bright pink, his lips wet and swollen and his eyes blown wide with dark lust that had Lyon smirk and lean in a little closer, mouth just inches from the smaller male's ear.

"Wanna see what rabbits do other then go around delivering gifts on Easter?"

Gray bit his lip and could only squirm in anticipation as Lyon scooped him up in his arms and carried him bridle style toward their shared bedroom. Gray wasn't going to leave that room at all tonight.

Easter this year has been the best by far...

* * *

 *** = Type in 'Spring Camilla' in the Google search bar. :3**

 **Sorry for this one being short but I should make up for that during the next holiday. Yes, this is a type of tie in with _'In A Manner'_.**


	6. Mother's Day with Orfus

**The Oc Yuzu belongs to me.**

 **I often thought what would happen should Orfus ever adopted or had child.**

* * *

Mother's Day was tomorrow and Orga found himself in quite a conundrum.

The lightening god slayer had no idea of what he wanted to give or even do for his husband and mother of their one child. He walked down street after street on Crocus passing numerous shops and bakerys that held numerous and possible ideas ranging from simple cards to a full blown large chocolate hearts. He sighed as kept on walking trying to find the perfect gift. It wasn't like Rufus Lore was a hard man to get presents for, it was just more of what would be worthy.

Rufus Lore was everything to the green haired man.

He was his anchor, his lover, his husband and now; a mother. After the war with Zeref and the Spriggan 12, Orga and Rufus eventually settled down, got married and adopted a little girl named Yuzu who was now three years old and was spending her very first Mother's Day with them. It was a rather exciting time for the little girl as she wanted to show her 'mommy' how much she loved him and appreciated him and it warmed Orga's heart just to think about it which led the man into deciding to join their daughter into getting something for 'mommy'.

And he still couldn't find anything!

With a heavy sigh, Orga decided to cut his losses and eventually walked into the next store he came across and purchased a card and a large bouquet of red roses before making the trek back home. He was thankful that Rufus was out for the day with their daughter on a play date with Freed and Laxus's own daughter, Laura and wouldn't be back home until later tonight giving the large greenette a window of opportunity to hide these gifts from prying eyes.

He would hope the gifts were satisfactory.

* * *

"Daddy... Daddy wake up!"

Orga grunted and merely turned over in his covers, going back to sleep. It didn't last very long as he grunted once more when he felt a small weight compressing itself into his chest and little hands pawing at his face, trying to get him up.

"Daddy! Come on! You gotta wake up!"

Orga finally complied with the demands of the little voice and opened his eyes. Sitting on his chest was their daughter, silver blonde hair in a disarray from the night before and large blue eyes sparkling at him followed by a large toothy smile. Orga gave a small smile and chuckled.

"Morning Yuzu."

"Morning Daddy," the little girl beamed, jumping down onto the floor and began to pull at Orga's arm, "Now that you're up, we got to go to the kitchen!"

"Why?" He asked letting out a large yawn before swinging his legs over onto the floor, smiling sleepily as Yuzu kept at trying to pull him up off the bed. "What's in the kitchen?"

"Today's Mommy's Day!" Was the answer as she continued to tug at her father's arm. "We have to go to the kitchen and make Mommy breakfast before he does! Come on Daddy!"

Orga blinked, looking to the other side of the bed and found his husband, Rufus, Fiore's lightest sleeper somehow still sleeping and realizing the exact day it was today got Orga up and moving. Maybe there was still a way to make Mother's Day perfect for his precious bard. He quickly pulled on a simple tee shirt to wear with his sweatpants and picked up his daughter with one hand and proceeded downstairs into the kitchen. Yuzu squirming and giggling all the way.

"Yay! We're making Mommy breakfast!"

"Yep." Orga smiled, setting her down. "Anything in mind?"

"Pancakes!" The little girl squealed. "And and- Oh! With toast! And bacon! And we should have ceral with oats meals! With marshmallows!"

"You want to make all that for mommy?"

"Well- You too daddy!"

"But I thought it was Mom's day."

"It is," Yuzu pouted, "But you need to eat too Daddy."

"Then let's make the best breakfast for Mommy ever!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The first thing Rufus noticed when he entered the world of the awakening was that the space on the other side of the bed was empty and cold, a sign that his husband wasn't in bed with him and hadn't been for some time. The next thing the blonde noticed was that it seemed that a soft gray haze had entered their shared house and it smelled and awful lot like something was burning and that was when the fire alarm went off.

It was all the blonde haired man needed to finally wake up and jump out of bed.

He pulled on bathrobe over his silk pajamas and ran out of their room toward their daughter's room with intent to get her out of the house and away from the fire only to find her bed empty. Panic began to fill the blonde as he searched every nook and cranny on the second floor trying to find the little girl before something thudding in the kitchen followed by an 'ow' caught his attention. Rufus ran down the stairs hoping that Orga was with Yuzu and two only got trapped trying to escape, thankfully he memorized Rogue's dragon slaying talent for traveling and escaping by means of his shadow magic.

"I think we burned it Daddy."

"I think so too."

"Orga! Yuzu!" Rufus cried bursting through the kitchen door, revealing the source of the smoke. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh no Mommy!"

"What?"

Orga silenced the fire alarm and cracked open one of the kitchen windows and immediately the smoke cleared, revealing that both Orga and Yuzu were safe, messy but safe, but the kitchen was in a complete wreck. Pots and pans were everywhere, in the sink, the tables and the counter tops even on the floor along with batter of some type covering the kitchen and Rufus felt his panic ceasing, replaced with confusion and a bit of anger.

"What on earth happened?"

"Well- You see-" Orga seemed stumped as he rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what to tell the man. "We're were- Um-"

"We're making you breakfast!" Yuzu chirped before suddenly becoming crestfallen. "It was going to be a surprise..."

Rufus blinked, anger cooling as he tried to comprehend the exact picture he was seeing. "A... Surprise breakfast..?"

"Yeah. I wanted to bring breakfast to you for Mommy's Day," Yuzu said, hanging her head and swaying side to side, "But... I don't know how to cook. So I asked Daddy for help..."

"'Mommy's Day'?"

Rufus looked to Orga, who too, looked guilty and nodded in confirmation. "It's true."

"But I think we did something wrong," Tears began to drip down her face, "And w-we burned it. It- It was an accident. I wanted to make today s-special but- but-"

"Oh sweetie..." Rufus bent down and collect the sniffling girl into his arms and held her close. "It's alright."

"No it's not." Yuzu bawled. "I ruined Mommy's Day for you."

"Oh~ You did no such thing," Rufus chuckled, "If anything- This was really sweet of you."

"R-Really?"

"Positive." Rufus smiled. "I don't need anything extravagant to prove to me that you love me. I think it was nice that you wanted to do something nice for me. It's the thought that counts."

"So- You're not mad?"

"Mad? Oh~ Of course not." Rufus smiled. "I am just lucky to have you as my daughter."

Yuzu beamed widely before hugging her 'mommy' tightly allowing Orga to slip out of the kitchen to grab something and quietly slip back in with his gifts behind his back. Rufus was cleaning part of the kitchen with Yuzu flitting around at his side. Orga crept up slowly but it didn't seem to work as the memory mage turned around a raised an eyebrow at the fidgety behavior of the lightening god slayer.

"Orga?"

"I- I got these for ya'." Orga blushed holding out the large of bouquet of roses toward the memory mage. "H-Happy Mother's Day Rufus."

Rufus's eyes grew wide and light dusting of pink spread across his face as he gingerly removed the roses from Orga's hand while Yuzu giggled and bounced on her toes.

"They're beautiful..." Rufus buried his face in the rose petals and took a deep inhale. "Thank you Orga."

Then Rufus lifted his head and captured Orga's lips into sweet kiss. Orga sighed, pulling Rufus closer to him and deepened the kiss that earned him a soft sigh and mewl from the smaller male. Yuzu gasped, face bright red and covered her face.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy's kissing!"

"A 'Mother's Day' I will always memorize."


	7. Father's Day with Stincade

"Mommy... Mommy wake up."

Larcade Dragneel groaned and turned over in his blankets, trying to will himself to remain in the realm of dreams but with little hands batting and pawing at him, pushing and pulling at him to wake up, eventually Larcade succumbed to demand of the waking world. His orange eyes fluttered open, blinking several times to remove the sleep from them before craning his head slightly, brushing strands of loose blonde hair out of his face to look at the source of what awoken him.

The culprit was none other then his own 5 year old son, Columbine or 'Colm' as he preferred to be called.

"Colm," Larcade closed his eyes briefly before reopening them once more, gazing at the clock lacrima sitting on his bedside table, "Is there a reason you're rousting mommy up? And this early?"

 **5:29 am**

"Mommy..." The little boy, Colm, breathed body trembling as though he was about to burst. "It's Father's Day..."

"Hmm?" Larcade blinked, confused as his brain tried to process the information given to him. Sometimes, he just didn't understand his own son. "Father's what?"

"Father's Day," Colm smiled, "You know- A whole day that we spend together with Daddy, making him feel super duper special."

Then it all came together for Larcade and he suddenly shot up in bed, eyes wide as he looked to the calendar that hung above his clock lacrima and found that his son was indeed right, it was Father's Day. He chanced a look to the other side of the bed and found that his husband of three years and father to his child, Sting Eucliffe was, thankfully, still sleeping soundly and Larcade felt a nerve twitch in his head. He wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or annoyed at the man for sleeping through everything but found it truly didn't matter as a soft smile matched with an equally soft gaze graced his features and he began to fiddle and play with a ring that was clasped around his ring finger.

He loved the idiot dragonslayer.

"Come on Mommy! Come on come on!"

Colm went up to his mother and began to tugging on his arm, trying to get Larcade out of bed and follow him. Larcade eventually responded to the silent but rather pushy demand and swung both legs over the side of the bed and stood up, his overly large shirt fluttering around him until it came to rest at his knees. He would have been embarrassed, knowing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt but it didn't seem to hold much importance as Colm began pulling and tugging his mother toward the bedroom door, flinching at the pain it brought.

Why did his offspring have to be blessed with his father's strength?

"Colm- Must you pull so harshly on my arm?"

"Yeah!" Colm answered. "We have to get everything ready for Father's Day before Daddy wakes up!"

"Alright." Larcade sighed in defeat allowing his son to drag off with him. "Alright."

They eventually they made it into the kitchen and Colm quickly let go of Larcade's hand and turned on the lights before returning to drag the blonde Spriggan toward the dinner table. Colm released Larcade's hand and went to pull the chair out for his mother like a proper gentleman waiting.

"Come on Mommy. Sit."

"Alright."

Larcade did as he was told and sat in the chair, Colm beamed brightly and quickly moved around the table and pulled out the chair on the opposite end of the table, struggling to get up into the seat. Larcade frowned.

"Do you need help my little love child?"

"No no!" Colm panted. "I'm a big boy now- Just like Daddy! I can do it!"

And did it he did.

"See?"

"I see," Larcade smiled, "You're quite the big boy now."

"Yep." Colm beamed, flushing pink with pride. "I want to do this for Daddy."

He stood up on the chair and held out a slip of paper to Larcade, who blinked and took the slip of paper from the boy. He turned it over and found that it was the weekend to-do list he was going to have Sting do;

 _ **Mow Lawn**_

 _ **Clean the Garage**_

 _ **Clean backyard**_

 _ **Vac-pack meat**_

"I wanna mow the lawn."

Larcade froze, eyes wide as he continued to stare at the piece of paper before him, not exactly reading it. An image began to play in his mind's eye, an vision of his 5 year old son attempting to use lawn mower lacrima to mow the lawn for his father and immediately it became dark as his small son somehow ended up tripping in front of the mower that somehow moved and controlled itself and ran over his son, blades slicing and cutting, killing him in the most bloody and gruesome way. Larcade shook his head, trying to clear his head of such a ghastly image and flashed his child a small smile.

"I'd prefer if your father mowed the lawn Love Child."

"Aw~" Colm pouted before perking up and pointed at the list. "Then I'll clean the garage!"

Another image flashed before Larcade. An image that had Colm attempting to clean the garage only for the garage to collapse in on itself crushing the boy into a flat, bloody pancake under its rubble.

"I think I'd rather your father do that one as well," Larcade grimaced, "You're- uh- Too small still-"

"Aw- Okay. Then can I clean the backyard for Daddy?"

Colm was outside, sun shinning bright as he hummed a little song as he cleaned the backyard. The sky grew dark as Colm stood back upright as he lifted up one of his many outdoor toys, suddenly losing his footing and he tripped and stumbled backwards until he fell upon a rusty, broken pipe that popped up seemingly out of nowhere. Impaling himself.

"N-Not until you're a little more- uh- taller..."

"Then can I vac-pack the meat? Whatever that is?"

Larcade blinked. Colm was in the kitchen before suddenly slipping on the floor, grabbing a towel as he fell pulling a set knives to floor along with him, landing on his back and impaling his tiny chest with every kitchen knife imaginable. Larcade shivered.

"N-Not until you're a bit older y-young man."

"Then-" Tears began to pool in those bright blue eyes. "T-Then what can I do for D-Daddy?"

Larcade frowned. His mind processing, trying to find something for Colm, something safe, to do for his father that wouldn't dent a single hair in his head when Colm suddenly let a large but sleepy yawn. The Spriggan watched as the small rubbed his eyes when an idea came to him and he smiled, lifting himself out of his chair and toward his son.

"I think I have an idea..."

"Huh?"

* * *

Sting grumbled, eyebrow twitching as he felt something small and warm press itself deep into his chest. Sting chuckled sleepily as his slowly waking brain began to process what it was and without opening his eyes he began to warm his arms around the source of warmth that his sleepy brain identified to be as none other then his 'wife', Larcade Dragneel. He paused, hands twitching as they slid over the petite form only to find that Larcade's body wasn't the shape he was used to feeling.

"Hmmm?"

He peeled one sleepy eye open before opening the other, blinking the both several times to be ridden of sleep if only briefly to find the answer to his mystery. He was pleasantly shocked that he was indeed holding Larcade but sandwiched into between himself and the sleeping beauty was their 5 year old son, Colm fast asleep. Sting would have said something or gently shook Larcade awake to ask but his eyes drifted to the Spriggan's clock lacrima and read the neon numbers;

 **10:52 am**

Sting blinked, craning his head and carefully- oh so carefully- lifted himself up to read the calendar;

 **Sunday - Father's Day**

He blinked once more before he looked back down at both his 'wife' and son and smiled. So today was Father's Day huh? He vaguely wondered what his two favorite boys had planned for him but he decided to worry about that until they woke up and proceed to awaken him as snuggled back into the blankets pulling both boys close. For now, he was going to enjoy not having any paperwork needing attention or the Council riding his ass and enjoy spending the day with his family, starting off with a good start.

Family snuggles were always his favorite.

* * *

 **I may actually do a story with this pairing...**


	8. July 4th with Stinfus

"Hey Rufus! Rufus! Rufus! Rufus!"

"Hello Sting- Sting. Sting. Sting."

Rufus Lore peered up from his book with a rather bored expression as Sting Eucliffe, a good friend and secret crush came waltzing into the cafe grinned madly like as though he had just heard the greatest news in his life- or possibly like the idiot he was, either one worked. Sting plopped himself next to the librarian, wiggling and bouncing in it rather excitedly that had the blonde raise an eyebrow.

What on earth's got him all excited?

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Rufus wasn't sure he even wanted to know as he was pretty sure whatever it was wasn't going to be of any importance to him. Sting didn't answer only smiling as he raised a poster up and held before Rufus allowing the blonde to read its contents.

It was a poster he remembered seeing posted on the window outside of the bookstore he worked at. It was flier that told of a party that was being held at the social hall in the center of town on July fourth with music, dancing, drinks, catering and a firework show. Rufus read through it, cover to cover before turning green eyes up to those bright blue ones.

"I take it you're going?"

"Hell yeah I'm going." Sting beamed. "It's sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Have you read the poster through and through Sting?"

"Uh- Yeah."

"Then you know that this is a 'couple's' thing, right?"

Saying that one word had sent a painful pang in his chest but he managed to keep it under wraps though he couldn't help but hope. He quickly looked away from Sting's piercing gaze and went back to his book, mostly to hide from the dark and cruel reality as he knew he had no chance and might as well admit to it here and now. Sting was tall, blonde, blue eyed with a smokin' body with legions of girls swooning for him as well as a handful of young men- Who wouldn't want to be Sting Eucliffe's other?

"Duh." Sting grinned. "But I got that fixed."

Another painful throb. "Oh?"

"Know who I'm gonna ask to go with me?"

"Let me guess- Natsu?"

Rufus shouldn't hold it against the pink haired boy but apparently the boy was some sort of mental fixation Sting recently developed. The kid was sweet, easy going, friendly and bit of an idiot but that never stopped people from wanting the boy as theirs, Sting included whereas Rufus was tall, nerdy, a know-it-all and overall a socially awkward young man.

He really had no hope at all.

"Nope. He's going with Gajeel."

"Rogue?"

"Orga."

"Yukino? Minerva?"

"No silly." Sting laughed. "You."

"Huh?" That garnered Rufus's attention once more and he looked at the blonde with wide eyed surprise. "What?"

"So how about?" Sting's smile became more dazzling. "Wanna go to the Fourth of July party with me tonight?"

Rufus was pretty sure his face was on fire. "I-I-I gu- Uh-"

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place around 6." Sting beamed as he stood up. "See you then."

"S-See you.

He wasn't sure if he was ready.

 _'What did I just agree to?'_

* * *

Rufus just couldn't stop shaking.

This couldn't be happening.

This had to be a dream.

It wasn't a dream at all for here he was, sitting at a park bench holding a shaky cup of soda, on what could be considered a date but Rufus wasn't one to get his hopes up. So far the night seemed to be going okay thus far, Sting picked him up at 6 like said he would and both made their way to the city center to meet up with their friends and enjoying the festivities, laughing drinking making fun of Sting, Natsu and Gajeel's stupid antics. Sting even went all his way out to treat Rufus like he was of royalty though the smaller blonde said it wasn't necessary. So all in all, in a closing statement, Rufus had a lot of fun.

Then came the time where they filed out onto the field, where Rufus currently was, sitting on a bench and nursing his soda- Next to Sting as they began to dim the lighting around the building and fields. He blinked when he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned only to come face to face with none other then Sting himself.

"Sting?"

"What did you think of tonight? Did I do good?"

Rufus blinked before his face turned pink. "What?"

"Was it okay?" Sting asked. "Tonight- I mean?"

Realization struck Rufus and he smiled. "It was wonderful."

"That's great 'cause I was wonderin'-"

The lights went out completely, bathing the entire field in the darkness forcing Rufus and Sting to lean in a little close in order to see each other. A lot of thoughts ran through Rufus's head as to what Sting was hoping to accomplish, he hoped for one but Sting could be hoping for something else.

Rufus held his breath "What?"

"I was hoping that-" Sting seemed hesitant. "I was kinda thinking'..."

"Yes?"

Sting swallowed hard. "Will- Will you go out with me?"

"Go out-?"

"As in you becoming my boyfriend?"

There was a brief silence before Rufus finally spoke again, tears of joy streamed down his face and he leaned in close. He couldn't believe that his was happening.

"Yes..."

"What?"

"I would love to be your boyfriend."

Sting smiled. "Can I kiss you then?"

"Yes."

And then their lips came together just as the Fourth of July fireworks were set off. The kiss was sweet, it was passionate and it was filled with promise that the smaller blonde knew that the taller blonde would keep.

It was a Fourth of July Rufus knew he was never to forget.

* * *

 **Sorry for the update that well beyond what is considered days' late.**

 **I recently moved and as I was getting everything finalized, I was staying at a relatives' house and that said relative didn't have internet so I was trapped in a house with my phone as the only source of keeping up with the fanfic world.**

 **Please forgive me ;A;**


	9. Halloween with Laxtsu

He couldn't believe this was happening.

He didn't know how this even happened!

Tonight was the Fairy Tail Halloween Party and Natsu Dragneel, the most hyperactive most destructive mage in all of Fiore by finding himself stuck in the most girliest, most revealing Halloween costume that the girls could find, while standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Though if anything, it was all Erza and Lucy' fault. They somehow tricked him along with Cana, Lisanna and Mira into that card game and he just knew it too! He had walked into the guild early yesterday evening and found the women sitting at the back table playing cards playing poker- Winner deciding the fate of the losers. Natsu decided that that sounded like fun and decided to join in and lost- Lost bad. Though the women denied this, stating that Natsu did this on his own without them even asking and that maybe he should use his brain instead of his fists but none of that mattered as Lucy was forced to eat her words as it was revealed Erza won and would decide each of their fates though Natsu knew that the girls were out to get despite the fates of the rest of the losing party.

For Lucy she had to go the whole Halloween night without her underwear- Or any undergarments. Period.

Cana had to go the whole night without a single drop of alcohol touching her lips and the poor woman was in hysterics by the end of one hour.

Lisanna was forced to wear a full body cat suit onesie and can only talk by either meowing, purring or hissing- Much to her boyfriend, Bickslow's enjoyment.

Mira was told to she had to cater to Erza's crazy cake whim for an entire week.

Natsu, meanwhile was forced into something that could very well mean the end of the world for the dragon slayer and was told that if he didn't do this then a fate worse then death awaited him- Natsu wished he accepted that 'death' promise for now he was standing in front of the guild hall wearing a Red Riding Hood costume. Not just any red hot riding hood costume either as the dragon slayer was dressed in a full on 'sexy', as Cana called it, red riding hood outfit, an outfit that one would think only a weirdo like Lucy would wear.

He wore a deep red hood and cape that was perched upon his shoulders in the classical sense with a heart shaped clip keeping it in place. He wore a tight fitting white long sleeved shirt that was low cut, revealing a large chunk of his collarbone, shoulders and back allowing the pinkette to wear his trademark scarf. A little black bodice constricted around his slender waist, showing off his figure in a feminine way and a little red mini skirt that was too short to be legal in any situation lined with the overly fluffed snowy petticoat that made the skirt bounce out, covering anything below with an innocent cloud of frills and lace. Shiny black polished shoes, with buckled straps around the ankle, added to the sense of innocence were it not for the long white silk thigh high stockings that clung to his legs tightly like a second skin rising up and up his shapely thighs until they just barely touched the white fluff from beneath the skirt.

Natsu blushed a bright red when the wind fluttered the frills around his thighs and he uttered a soft whimper.

He could only hope that his crush wasn't going to be here as he pushed open the door.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar let out a huff as he crossed his arms and his legs as he leaned against his chair as he nursed a large glass of scotch and glared at the scene before him.

How did he wind up here again?

"I swear if you say 'Man' one more time-"

Now he remembered- It was all because of Evergreen. Evergreen had come to his home earlier in the day wearing a fairy costume and saying- pretty much declaring- that Laxus was going to be joining them at the Halloween Party tonight at the guild hall and socialize with the rest of the guildmates. Laxus was adamant, and put his foot down by saying 'no' but apparently she and Bickslow said that he was to go to the party this year. Laxus refused up until Freed- Freed of all people- pulled a dirty trick on him-

"I wonder what would happen if I were to- drop these- into the guild's morning mail?"

They were pictures of him, in a floaty pink dress, spiky blonde hair lined with white flowers sitting at a tea party with a smiling Wendy Marvell. Normally Laxus wouldn't have given a damn but when he truly thought about it, it also meant that Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, his crush, would see them and that had Laxus surrender quicker then any lightening strike on a metal rod. He couldn't let that happen!

So here he was, in the guild hall, in blue plaid flannel that showed off his muscles with sleeves rolled up his muscular forearms. He wore white washed blue jeans and black combat boots and he called it good, simply stating when Evergreen cornered him that he was going as a 'Lumberjack' which wasn't a total lie as he admired the men who without magic worked hard and in possibilities with dangerous consequences brought forth resources for a mass population. He's admired them since he was a boy, though he didn't directly tell her this but she all the same backed off and allowed him to wear the 'costume'. He lifted his scotch glass for another swig of the amber liquid when the guild doors suddenly opened and the whole guild suddenly fell quiet and when he peeked over the railing to see what was so silencing about the arrival of some random person coming in the door, he almost choked on his drink as a bright red blush erupted across his face and neck.

It was Natsu Dragneel.

In the most sexy red riding hood outfit ever.

He could feel the blood rush straight to his groin and he groaned. He watched Natsu blush a deep shade of red and fidget in the spotlight as he fiddled with the hem of his way too short skirt obviously uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. Dirty thoughts began to fill Laxus's mind as Laxus couldn't deny that he had fantasies of the fire dragon slayer in outfits similar to his 'costume' as he continued to watch the nervous pinkette as he made his way, slowly and uncomfortably toward the bar where a tired looking Mira stood. It was then, Laxus realized, that he wasn't the only one looking at the pinkette with a hungry gaze and the lightening dragon slayer felt anger bubble in his chest.

Nobody should be allowed to see Natsu- In that!

With a growl, he made for the stairs.

* * *

Natsu was sure that he could probably cook an entire meal on his face. He could not stop blushing! Everyone was staring at him while hiding it behind conservation and this skirt refused to stay down, it kept 'fluffing' and crawling up his thighs and Natsu didn't like it. It felt like he was naked!

"How's your night going?"

"I want to go home!" Natsu replied, squirming in his seat as he pulled the skirt down to cover his butt.

"You know you can't do that," Mira smiled sweetly, "Erza might get mad."

Natsu groaned and face planted the counter. "Don't remind me."

"Oh~ Don't worry Natsu," Mira smiled, "You'll pull through this."

"I'm glad you think so," Natsu muttered, hands reaching behind him and tugging the skirt down again, "I just want to die..."

Mira just giggled before turning away and retreating back into the kitchens, leaving Natsu to wallow in his misery. Natsu really wanted the guild hall to swallow him up so he wouldn't have to face the world ever again when fate decided to answer his request in the strangest way possible. Natsu blinked when he felt a large shadow loom over him, cloaking him from the bright lights of the guild and he lifted his head off the counter top and leaned back to see what was causing the sudden shadow only for the dragon slayer to flush and want to die right then and there almost immediately as it was revealed to be the one thing he had hoped wouldn't happen.

It was Laxus Dreyar- His crush, standing over him and staring at his with a harden, unreadable expression.

"Dragneel..." He breathed.

Natsu could feel sweat dripping off his face in torrents as he continued to lock eyes with the lightening dragon slayer- He was soooo screwed. He didn't have long to dwell on how he planned to disappear when he was suddenly yanked off the bar stool with a squawk and into the towering blonde's chest.

"Laxus- Wha- Mmh~"

Natsu found the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat when he felt Laxus smashed his lips against the pinkette's, roughly and demanding and silencing the guild hall once more. Natsu whimpered when he felt Laxus growl against his mouth and he eventually opened his mouth to allow the lightening dragon slayer passage. After awhile, when both their lungs burned for oxygen, the two men broke apart, both panting and in Natsu's case sporting a bright red blush and once his heart calmed down, Natsu attempted to ask his question once more.

"Laxus...?"

"Mine."

Natsu could feel his face glowing brighter. "Wha-?"

"Mine." Laxus repeated. "You're mine."

"Yours..." Natsu allowed the word to roll around his head and his tongue. "Yours..."

"I wanted to wait- To make sure-" Laxus breathed, nuzzling Natsu's neck causing the pinkette to shiver, "They're looking- Looking at what's mine-"

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, he was already liking the sound of that, "Yeah..."

Before Natsu could say anything more, he was suddenly getting dragged by the arm down a narrow hallway in the back of the guild. This quickly regained Natsu's attention.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm claiming what's mine."

Natsu could only blush as he was lead away from the party.

* * *

The party was starting to wind down and for that, Lucy was grateful for it meant that Halloween was almost over and it also meant that she could finally put on underwear again. She couldn't believe on how many perverts Fairy Tail seemed to carry! She shifted her short skirt to her witch's costume as she made her way to the bar, a dark smile on her face for if there was one thing the celestial wizard could relish in was that a certain dragonslayer knew her pain and humiliation, forced to wear such outlandish costumes. She blinked and came to a halt when the bar turned up empty of the one person she sought and she quickly looked around before finding an exhausted Mira resting against the counter and she made her way to the silver haired taker over mage.

"Mira?"

"Hmm?" Mira lifted her head but didn't open her eyes.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Mira repeated finally opening her eyes.

"Yes- Natsu." Lucy sighed. She could almost could feel the woman's exhaustion. "Do you know where he is?"

"Where-" Mira tapped a finger to her chin, thinking before she smiled brightly and pointed down a dark hallway next to the bar. "Now I remember- He went with Laxus down that way."

"Laxus?!"

"Mmhm." Mira nodded sleepily before resting her head back on the counter. "I think they're fighting."

Lucy shivered. She hoped they weren't but she none the less went down the direction Mira pointed in and began making her way down the darkness toward a row of doors while fixing her skirt once more. She made to reach for the door handle on the first door when she paused, her fingertips barely brushing the handle when she heard a faint sound and she turned her head toward the direction it was likely coming from. A door at the end of the hallway where a pale light filter through the crack underneath.

It sounded like a moan.

Fixing her skirt once more, Lucy slowly and cautious approached the glowing door, the sounds while still faint, growing louder as she reached a hand out for the door handle. She gripped it tight, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for whatever waited for her before opening the door slowly with a creak and quietly poked her head inside, her whole face exploded into a deep crimson color upon the sight that awaited her.

Inside was Laxus and Natsu and both men were in a very compromising position with Natsu on his back, costume torn to expose his body with one stocking clad leg resting on Laxus's shoulder while the other was wrapped around his waist while Laxus loomed over him both hands caging the pinkette's head as his hips pistoning against Natsu's bare ass while the pinkette just moaned and arched his back. Laxus paused and slowly turned to look at Lucy who froze in place upon those darken eyes landing on her before Natsu blinked and let a low whine, wondering why Laxus stopped when he too turned to look in Lucy's direction and unlike Laxus, Natsu blushed a dark red and buried his face behind his scarf and turned away. Lucy thought briefly that she was dead before Laxus spoke to her, voice low and husky.

"Go Trick-Or-Treat elsewhere Blondie."

Lucy didn't need telling twice.


	10. Thanksgiving with StingSu

_'I can do this. I can do this!'_

He paced back and forth in front of the walkway, looking to the house in front of him and immediately began to walk back toward his parked car.

 _'Nope. Can't do this.'_

 _'Oh yes you can! Get your ass back there!'_

Sting Eucliffe was just a mess of nerves as he found himself turning back to the house once again, taking a couple of steps forward only to repeat his earlier process and arguing with the voices in his mind. Tonight was Thanksgiving and it was also the night he was to meet his boyfriend's family. He looked to the house again and let out a sigh before he squared his shoulders and began walking towards the house. He can do this.

He can do this!

 _'I can't do this!'_

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 _'Too late.'_

 _'Oh fuu-'_

Sting jumped, snapping out of his trance and found himself at the front door, hand raised and was knocking on the thick wood before him. The sound sounding a lot louder then it should. He felt cold sweat envelop his skin as his eyes grew wide and he pursed his lips into a nervous smile. Oh Twin Dragons above- What did he just do?

He was boned.

"Sting!" Came a happy and cheery voice when the door swung open. "You made it!"

Sting found himself looking into the smiling face of his pink haired boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel and immediately Sting felt all tension and anxieties drain away and he felt his face and whole body grow warm. He smiled back at the small pinkette.

"Glad I could be here."

"I can't wait for you to meet my family!"

And then the anxiety and cold sweat came back.

* * *

Sting felt that he had walked into the definition of a lion's den. He stood in the middle of his boyfriend's living room, in front of the one person he was sure would have no problem in hunting him for sport and then proceed to bury him six feet under- In more ways then one. And it didn't help that this man was covered in array of scars.

Igneel Dragneel.

His boyfriend's father.

A man who sat on the couch before him with his brother and father and was boring holes into Sting's head with harden glare.

Sting knew the rest of Natsu's family, having met them on numerous and separate occasions and under different circumstances through the 5 years he dated the pinkette. He met his older brother, Zeref Dragneel and his wife Mavis and their 5 year old son, Larcade when they headed to the mall to see a movie to celebrate their first year together. He had met his stepmother, Grandeeny and her 10 year old daughter from a previous marriage, Wendy when Natsu first brought Sting to his home to introduce him to his family but at the time, Igneel was away, overseas at work. He met his grandfather, Igneel's father, August when he picked Natsu up for one of their dates, a nice old man but always warned the blonde about 'curfew'. He even met Gajeel Redfox, Natsu's hard-ass, street smart cousin and his father, Igneel's brother, Metalicana but that was because the man was dating his best friend Rogue Cheney which explained Rogue's presence and he met Laxus Dreyar, Natsu's other hard ass cousin from Igneel's previous marriage, his grandfather, Makarov and his boyfriend Freed Justine and despite their intimidating looks, both men agreed that Sting was the perfect choice for their baby cousin.

"Dad! This is the guy I wanted you to meet for like, ever!" Natsu beamed, dragging Sting closer to the man. To his death. "This is my boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe."

"Sting Eucliffe, huh?" Igneel stood up practically towering over Sting. "I finally get to see the man that I've heard so much about?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

 _'Twin Gods above, kill me and kill me now!'_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the man of my son's life," Igneel smiled, though Sting knew it hid a different meaning. He held a hand out toward the blonde, a hand that had Sting tremble, "I'm Igneel. The boy's father."

Sting knew this, he didn't need telling twice as he nodded vigorously and slowly reached a hand out and grasped Igneel's own, biting back a pained gasp when Igneel's grip tightened, almost crushing what bones were in Sting's hand and that look became more fierce- More threatening. It became more threatening when the large man suddenly wrapped an arm around the now frozen blonde's shoulders, pulling him toward him and onto the couch with him, earning a sympathetic look from Rogue, Makarov and Metalicana.

"I knew you guys would get along- Oh! That reminds me," Natsu suddenly grinned, clapping his hands together completely oblivious to the tension, "I gotta grab my camera! You stay here with Dad and get to know each other while I go grab it okay?"

Natsu placed a gentle kiss to Sting's forehead before disappearing around the corner and up the stairs and Sting paled considerably. His boyfriend had just left him-

Alone.

And with his father of all people.

Oh Twin Dragons above.

He was gonna die.

"So-" Igneel drawled out, voice seeping with dark promises, "Why don't you tell me little about yourself Sting."

"I- Uh- I'm-"

"I don't bite boy." Igneel smiled. "I promise."

 _'Bullshit!'_ Sting gulped, trying to relax his nerves. "I- Uh- I-I'm a s-student at Crocus University. S-Studying to get m-my degree in b-business- To take over for m-my dad-"

"Are you now?" Igneel nodded, patting Sting's shoulder rather harshly. "Following in the family business- A worthy career path."

"Y-Yeah."

"How long have you dated my son?"

"F-Five years."

"Five years? Well now that's quite some time."

"Y-Yeah."

"Yes," Igneel agreed, nodding, "Such a long time."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two men while everyone else talked around them, voices low enough to allow them catch a word the two men might say at any moment. After a long while Igneel spoke again, making Sting and everyone present jump a few feet, though the red haired man seemed to pay no mind.

"What does Natsu mean to you?"

Sting jumped. "Eh?"

Igneel gaze him a sideways glance. A glance that meant certain death should Sting say the wrong thing. "What does my son mean to you boy?"

Sting paused, mind whirling as he thought of the answer. He loved Natsu, the pinkette was everything to the blonde. Sting immediately recalled a time he had hit rock bottom in the second year in high school, his mother had died from a fatal illness and his father contracted it as well. His father fought against the illness for months and struggled to maintain his job and their house, the strain got to Sting and he eventually he turned down the spiraling path of drugs and alcohol, got into fights, alienating himself from his friends, family and getting himself in trouble with both school officials and law enforcement.

Then one day Sting got into another fist fight, a fist fight that left him bloody, battered and bruised and was left to rot when Natsu came into his life. It was like he was an angel sent from the Gods above, he stood there, wrapped in a golden halo of light as he regarded the broken blonde with worry and concern before offering a hand out to the blonde. A hand Sting accepted.

Since that day, Sting cleaned himself up, he quit the drugs and the alcohol cold turkey, though it was hard, he mended the bonds he broke in his drug/alcohol fueled state, cleaned up his grades, putting himself back on track for his future and basically cleaned himself up with Natsu right by his side every step of the way, offering emotionally support and being there for the blonde during his worst. Eventually, once Sting was officially deemed 'clean', he and Natsu started dating and Sting couldn't be happier having the pinkette in his life, by his side. He never stopped telling him how much he loved him, he held him, he kissed him, told him what an impact he had on him and how he became a better man because of him.

Natsu was everything to him.

"My son means that much to you huh?"

Sting blinked, lost at first before his face became a flaming red when he realized he spoke his thoughts out loud for all to hear. He buried his face in his hands.

He was so dead.

He flinched he felt that callous hand place itself on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Sting peeked one eye over to the red haired man and found that he was giving him a smile and not just any smile either, it was the smile of pride no malice or forced muscles behind it.

"I'm proud that my son has picked out a good man, even if he had rough start."

Sting couldn't believe what he was hearing. "T-Thank you Sir."

"I'm actually surprised that you aren't gaining anything from this long relationship..."

Sting was taken back but once the meaning settled in, he felt anger and disbelief take helm. "I would never take advantage of him!"

"Oh~ That's good- But I must warn you," And just like that as quick as he turned sweet, Igneel then became dangerously sour, "If anything- ANYTHING- Should befall my son, you hurt one hair on his head or break his heart- I'll make you wish you've never been born boy."

"YES SIR!"

"I found it!" Natsu came rebounding back into the living room, camera in hand and wide smile plastered on his face. "Group together! This is going into the Book."

* * *

The rest of Thanksgiving dinner went rather smoothly, Sting was pleasantly surprised that he had a lot in common with Igneel, ranging from sports to cars to even tv shows, he bonded with him fairly well. When they began to list what they were thankful for, Sting admitted he was thankful to having met Natsu and his family and how they made him feel a part of a bigger picture earning him approval from the large family. The time to part ways came and Sting and Natsu found themselves on the front porch, enjoying the simple alone time they had.

"So- What did you think of Dad?" Natsu breathed against Sting's lips as he leaned in for another kiss. "Not bad... Right?"

"No- Not as bad- As bad as I thought," Sting agreed between kisses. He pulled away to stare into those beautiful golden pools, "For awhile, I thought he was going to kill me."

"Kill you?" Natsu echoed, utterly befuddled, "Why would Dad want to kill you?"

"Because I'm dating his 'precious son'," Sting replied with a sigh, "But I think I made a pretty good impression on him."

"That's good."

"Yes..." Sting agreed before pulling Natsu into another heated kiss. "It is..."

Their kiss was soon intreputed when Igneel's voice cut across them like a knife, startling both men and they stared at the man in disbelief with red faces and the next thing Sting knew he stood drenched before the pinkette. Sting blinked and sighed with a small smile, guess he was going to have to get used to this now.

"I may have given you my blessings boy but that didn't mean you could eat my son's face on MY doorstep."

"DAD!"

 **END**


End file.
